Bulk charge modulated devices (BCMD) (described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,901,129 and 5,317,174) and similar CMOS active pixel image sensors, used for converting images to video signals, suffer from vertical-fixed-pattern-noise (VFPN). In these devices, typically, the signal is generated in an array of photosites, converted into a voltage, and stored as charge on a bank of capacitors to form a horizontal line of video. The bank of capacitors is scanned by individual switches coupled to each capacitor. Because these switches cannot be made identical, each switch transfers a different amount of switching charge on the sense line in addition to the image signal. The switching feedthrough is the same for each horizontal line of video. This switching feedthrough noise manifests itself as a vertical-fixed-pattern-noise because all the photosites in a particular vertical line are read out through the same switch.